callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Piano Lupo
Piano Lupo is a campaign mission in the game ''Call of Duty: Big Red One'' during the Italian campaign. Overview The level begins with the player and his squad at an American supply depot. A squadron of Junkers Ju 87 Stukas then begins an attack on the area. The player and Denley are ordered to commandeer an anti-aircraft turret mounted to a friendly half track and defend fuel tankers and artillery positions from the planes. The attack is repelled and the player and Denley link up with the rest of the squad. They move across the country-side, assualting many enemy emplacements and calling an artillery strike on a stopped enemy convoy. They enter a cave network in the side of a hill. The cave is damaged by bombs and starts to collapse around the player. The player and the squad exits the tunnels in mostly one piece and procedes to captured enemy bunkers. The aquad notices the Hermann Goering Panzer Division crossing a large field. The squad reaches a set of bunkers with anti-tank weapons. The enemy counter-attacks with the Panzer Division, forcing the squad to take cover in the bunkers. The player is then ordered to defend the bunker from the tanks while the squad gets the radio working. The player destroye several tanks using the Bazookas present. Sergeant Hawkins is shot while using a mounted Breda M37 machine gun to cover the player while he destroys the Panzers. The player succeeds in destroying the tanks and uses binoculars to call an artillery strike on the remaining tanks. At the closing of the level, the player is promoted to corporal for his efforts. Video Video:Call of Duty 2 Big Red One - Sicily, Mission 7 1/3|Piano Lupo Walkthrough 1/3 Video:Call of Duty 2 Big Red One - Sicily, Mission 7 2/3|Piano Lupo Walkthrough 2/3 Video:Call of Duty 2 Big Red One - Sicily, Mission 7 3/3|Piano Lupo Walkthrough 3/3 Trivia *It is strange that Stephen Kelly doesn't appear in this level, although he does appear in the next level. It is possible that he is on temporate leave. This is similar to Brooklyn in Crucifix Hill. *Many people who play this game often consider this to be the most difficult level of the game, due to the beginning of the level. *The level's title means "project wolf" in Italian. *In this level or any other level it lets the player melee with his binoculars (by swinging them downwards) although enemies are never nearby when the player can use them. *When Hawk is telling the operator the coordinates to the convoy, he incorrectly uses the NATO phonetic, while NATO wasn't founded until after World War 2. *It is the only Call of Duty game where it's possible to pick up and use the Italian Carcano M38 rifle. *Even though Schmitty does not appear in this level Brooklyn can be heard saying "I need some help over here Smith!". *Corporal Koopman can die, at the part where the player has to escort him to the wounded soldiers if he dies the player's objective will be failed. *It is not known why the player has an M1 carbine as Brooklyn and McCord have M1 Garands. *McCord can be seen twice in the game in Piano Lupo as a private and in the dragons teeth as a seargent. *When the player fails to defend one of the howitzers in the opening of the level, one may notice no damage was actually done to the weapon, but the crew is dead. *If the player watches Koopman after leaving him, one can see that him and the two wounded soldiers are killed by an Italian sub machine gunner. *When a Howitzer is destroyed, the bodies of the crew dissapear. *There is a cheat for this level that lets the player use one of the howitzers. *This is the last level in both the game and the Call of Duty series to feature the Royal Italian Army. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Levels Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Singleplayer